BTS Imagine: Rap Monster
by Unicorn Named Mattie
Summary: You're in a dance group called Q-UEENS. When BTS' Rap Monster wants to write a song with you, you agree. As time goes by, you find yourself starting to get feelings for him. Updates every Monday(or whenever I can)
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my first BTS Imagine, so I really hope you guys like it! Sorry in advance for any errors!

* * *

Y/n's pov:

You're walking home from dance practice one night alone. Your alone this time because you stayed back for an hour to talk to your producer about your new, and first, album.

As you turn a corner, you see one of the dance groups from Big Hit, BTS, across the street. You've seen them at the most recent award show, which was last year, and have heard some of their songs, but don't know them well. You and BTS continue walking towards each other and after you pass them you catch some of what they are saying.

Jimin- is that y/n from Q-UEENS?

Jungkook- I think so...

Suga- hey, Namjoon, didn't you say you liked her?

Rap Monster- shh, she's still close enough to hear.

You feel your face getting red after you hear the part that one of them liked you.

 _'How would he even know me?'_ You think to yourself. You're group is still new and had just debut a few months ago. You continue walking until you finally get to the dorms. You were lucky to get put in a group with your three best friends. You guys had been best friends since the first day you became a trainee for JYP.

Dawn- hey, y/n! So, you know when we're going to shoot the videos for the album?

Y/n- yeah, we start on Saturday.

Echo- I'm so excited! I hope people love it which as our last three singles.

Eve- I'm sure they will. They have been asking for an album since our debut, and that was almost six months ago!

Y/n- we should head to bed, we have early practice tomorrow.

You head to your room and get ready for bed and fall asleep as soon as you lay your head on the pillow.

Rap Monster's pov:

When we get to the dorm, I get out my phone and text Jackson.

Rap Monster- hey

He replies seconds later.

Jackson- what's up?

Rap Monster- does y/n from Q-UEENS work with you?

Jackson- yea, why?

Rap Monster- just wondering. Is she dating anyone?

Jackson- no... wait... you like her, don't you?

Rap Monster- and what if I did?

Jackson- I'll get her number for you

Rap Monster- no! That's too obvious...

Jackson- I'll tell her that you heard some of her covers and songs and stuff and that you like her singing and rapping and wanted to feature her in one of your raps.

Rap Monster- that might work... but I would have to write a new rap.

Jackson- you would write it with her.

Rap Monster- okay.

Jackson- I'll ask her tomorrow

Rap Monster- okay.

I put my phone down for a few minutes, but then text Jackson again.

Rap Monster- hey, what do you know about her?

Jackson- well, I know that she was a trainee for about three years, she's 19, she used to live in New York with her family until she became a trainee, she's half Korean and I think half of a Native American tribe, but can't remember which one, she was dating someone when she got here but they broke up after about a month because he cheated on her, and he's still trying to get her back.

Rap Monster- first of all, how do you know all of this? A d second of all, trying to get her back?

Jackson- I have my ways. And, yeah, but you don't have to worry about him. She doesn't like him anymore.

Rap Monster- okay, thanks.

Jackson- no problem. Now stop texting, I have early practice tomorrow. Ps, so does she.

The next morning

Y/n's pov:

You wake up at five in the morning and take a quick shower to wake yourself up. After you get dressed in a pair of black shorts, your favorite cropped hoodie, and red converse, you head to the kitchen to make yourself a healthy breakfast smoothie. You blend the ingredients and pour it into your favorite cup with a lid. The others start to make their breakfast as well and you head to you room with your smoothie to get four phone and bag.

You check your notifications to see a message from Jackson.

Jackson- hey, I need to talk to you about something, but it can wait until I see you.

You reply with 'okay', but wonder what Jackson would want to talk to you about. You put your phone in you pocket and shoulder your bag and head back to the kitchen where the others are.

Y/n- is everyone ready to go? We can't be late.

You honestly just want to see what Jackson has to say.

Eve- yeah, I think so.

The grab their smoothies and you all head out the door.

You get there fifteen minutes early and you wait in the lobby for Jackson to get there. He gets there about five minutes after you did and spots you instantly.

Jackson- hey, y/n.

Y/n- hey. So, what did you want to talk about?

Jackson- well, my friend Kim Namjoon saw some of your covers and songs and stuff, and be really liked your singing and rapping. He wanted me to ask you if you would want to write a rap with him.

You think back to last night when a BTS member mentioned Namjoon liking you.

Y/n- he wants to write a rap with me?

Jackson- yeah, he thinks it would be a big hit.

Y/n- um... Okay...

You unlock your phone and hand it to Jackson for him to put Namjoon's number in it.

Y/n- I'll text him after practice.

You head to your dance room and you and your friends start practicing your dance to your song Chasing Dreams, which also happens to be the name of your new album.

* * *

So, I hope that wasn't too bad. Hopefully you like it enough to come back next week for part two! Until then, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so chapter two is finally up! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and will like this one as well! If you have any recommendations, feel free to comment and tell me. Well, on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Rap Monster's pov:

I'm just getting to the practice room when I get a text from Jackson.

Jackson- she said she'll do it. I gave her your number and she said she'll text you after practice.

He then sends a picture of her standing in the lobby. I can't get over how beautiful she looks, even if she's not trying.

Rap Monster- okay, thanks.

I change my screen saver to the picture of y/n that Jackson sent and plug my phone in and set it on the floor. Kookie, who I hadn't noticed was looking over my shoulder the entire time, starts oohing. I feel my face get red.

V- what?

Jungkook- Rapmon has a girlfriend!

Rap Monster- she's not my girlfriend... yet. We're just writing a song together.

J-hope- not your girlfriend YET?

Rap Monster- that's not what I ment...

Jimin- who's the girl?

Jungkook- y/n from Q-UEENS

Jimin- really?

Rap Monster- yeah, but...

The others start freaking out and teasing me.

Rap Monster- let's just practice...

Jungkook- yeah, so you can hurry up and text your girlfriend.

Y/n's pov:

You practice for about two hours and then you head to work at the mall. On the walk there you text Namjoon.

Y/n- hey, this is y/n. Jackson said you wanted to write a rap with me?

Namjoon replies instantly.

Rap Monster- yeah, I had seen your covers of songs and thought you would be the best person for it.

Y/n- so, when do you want to work on it?

Rap Monster- whenever you have the time.

Y/n- well, I have some free time on my lunch break. Can you meet me at the food court at the mall around noon?

Rap Monster- yeah, of course!

Y/n- okay, I'll talk to you then.

Rap Monster- okay, bye.

You begin to wonder if Namjoon really wants to write a song with you or if he likes you. All throughout your shift, it bothers you.

Rap Monster's pov:

As it gets closer and closer to my lunch break, I get more nervous. I've been thinking of things to make the song about, but all of my ideas end in love songs. I tell this to Jackson, who says it will be fine, but I'm afraid that it might be too noticeable. I just hope she has some ideas as well.

I look back to the clock to see that it's my break time.

Rap Monster- I'm gonna take my break!

Co-worker- okay, don't forget to clock out!

I clock out and drive to the mall. I see y/n sitting at a table in the food court taking a sip out of her drink and looking at her phone. She has two notebooks and pencils. One of them looks like she's had it for a long time, but the other one is brand new. I walk over to her and sit down in the chair in from of her.

Y/n- hey, Namjoon!

Rap Monster- hey y/n. What's this?

Y/n- oh, it's a song book. I've had it for years.

Rap Monster- May I look?

Y/n- the songs suck, and most of them are in Cherokee, but okay.

Rap Monster- why Cherokee?

Y/n- because I'm half Cherokee. It was the first language I was taught.

She hands me her song book and I start to flip through it.

Y/n's pov:

You don't know why, but you get butterflies when Namjoon sits in front of you. They get worse when he asks to look at your songbook.

Rap Monster- y/n, these are great! You could sing them and your fans would love it!

Y/n- I don't know...

Rap Monster-I think you should ask your manager if you could sing one of these!

Y/n- well, we do have room for another song on the album...

Rap Monster- then ask if you can have this be the opening or something! It would be awesome!

He shows you a song you wrote after you got the call about the audition. The song, titled Like a Dream, is about how everything felt like a dream when you got that call. You couldn't believe that you were actually about to audition to be a trainee, and how your dreams were going to come true. That's why you named it Like a Dream.

Y/n- okay... I was going to speak to my manager about the album after practice anyways, so I guess I can bring it up then.

Rap Monster- okay, now that we have that covered, let's talk about our song.

You hand Namjoon the notebook you got him and a pencil.

Y/n- this is in case you get an idea while we're away from each other.

Rap Monster- thank you. Did you have any ideas?

You look at Namjoon and your heart does a little flip-flop. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_ You ask yourself. You figure it must be because of last night. You brush it off. He can't really like you... the other members couldn't have meant you... could they have?

Y/n- well, I couldn't really think of anything that good...

Rap Monster- that's fine... neither could I.

You actually did think of some good things, but you're too nervous to actually say them. You look at Namjoon's hands as he taps the table with the pencil.

Rap Monster- how about a love song?

Y/n- okay.

You see Namjoon's face get red after he says that and you smile after he looks towards the floor.

Y/n- so, what kind of love song?

Rap Monster- how about... this one guy likes a girl, and he's liked her ever since he's seen her and wants to tell her, but doesn't know how. He's trying to tell her, but he can't find the right words, but in the end he just tells her that he loves her.

Y/n- okay, sounds great! Let's start.

You're heart is doing flip-flops like crazy, and the butterflies in your stomach won't go away.

Y/n- so, let's write down how the guy feels about the girl.

Rap Monster- well, he thinks she's perfect in every way, and really sees a future with her. He knows that she's been hurt before, but wants to be there for her no matter what.

You write down what be says, hoping your face isn't red.

Rap Monster- he wants to tell her how much he loves her, but is afraid that she doesn't love him back. He wants to get to know her better, and he just really wants to be with her, because he knows that they were meant for each other.

The two of you continue to make ideas for the song, and pretty soon your lunch break is over.

Y/n- well, I have get back to work...

You're kind of sad that you can't talk some more.

Rap Monster- yeah, me too... same time tomorrow?

Y/n- yeah. We can start on the actual song tomorrow.

Rap Monster- okay, see you around, y/n.

Y/n- bye!

You head back to work, but still those butterflies won't go away.

* * *

Okay, so, I know that you're most likely not Cherokee and Korean, but in this story you are. The Cherokee are a Native American tribe, and there will be more about them in the story, so I didn't want you to be too confused.

I hope you liked this chapter! If you like it, make sure to comment/fav it! Again, if you have recommendations, feel free to let me know! I'll post again next week, but until then bye, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I meant to post this, like, two weeks ago? Maybe three? Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating, I just have been going through a lot with school starting, family issues, and an audition that I'm preparing for. I can't tell you much about the audition, just that if I get in, that will probably be the start of my career.

Well, that's enough about me, on to the fanfic!

* * *

You finish work for the day and head to dance practice. You wonder if the things Namjoon said about the guy in the song were things he was trying to say to you.

You're Twitter has been blowing up like crazy for the last three hours, but you don't have the time to check if. You just put your ear buds in your ears and listen to your favorite song as you walk. You walk quickly so you aren't late and get there with five minutes to spare. When you enter the lobby, Jackson is waiting for you.

Jackson- hey, y/n.

Y/n- hey Jackson.

You start to wonder why Jackson has decided to talk to you. He usually just waves hello and that's it.

Jackson- you busy this weekend?

Y/n- yeah, we're starting to shoot for the new album.

Jackson- oh, yeah. Have you started that song with Namjoon yet?

Y/n- we wrote down some ideas, but we haven't started on the actual song part yet.

Jackson- well, I bet when you're done with it, it will be amazing.

Y/n- thanks.

Jackson- well, I'll let you get to practice. See you later, y/n.

Y/n- bye!

You head to your practice room to see the girls huddled up together.

Echo- y/n, have you seen this?

Y/n- seen what?

Echo- come here.

The other girls move a bit so you can see what they're looking at. It's a picture of you and Namjoon sitting at the table at the mall. At the angle of was taken, you can't see the notebooks and it looks like Namjoon is trying to hold your hand. You had told the girls about the song, so they knew it's not what it looks like, but to fans it looks like Namjoon and you were on a date!

Y/n- we were just writing a song! We're not a thing! What do I do?

People keep posting things and they even came up with a ship name!

Eve- tell everyone you aren't dating, and that you're just friends.

You get out your phone and make a tweet saying that you and Namjoon are just friends and aren't dating.

Y/n's tweet- I just want to clear up that Kim Namjoon and I aren't dating, we are just friends.

Rap Monster's pov:

I get to the practice room and the other guys start ohhing.

Rap Monster- what?

Jin- we saw the picture.

Rap Monster- what picture?

Jungkook- the one of you and y/n at the mall.

Rap Monster- what?

Suga- you mean you don't know about it? Fans of BTS and Q-UEENS are shipping you two!

I feel my face get red.

Jungkook- hey, she just posted something. 'I just want to clear up that Kim Namjoon and I aren't dating, we are just friends.'

Jimin- too bad. Y/n and you would make a cute couple.

I push Jimin a little and he just laughs.

V- she said you two aren't dating, but she never said that she wouldn't date you.

Rap Monster- okay, guys, stop. Let's just practice.

Y/n's pov:

After dance practice, you met up with your manager. When you brought up the song, he agreed! You're song will be the last one on the album. You're so excited and can't wait to tell the others.

Just as before, you pass BTS on you're way back to the dorm. This time, they say nothing, but Namjoon looks straight at you as you pass him. You continue walking and when you get to the apartment, you tell the others about your song they are all so excited, and the four of you can't wait for the week to end so you can start shooting.

Saturday

Y/n's pov: during the week, you met up with Namjoon every day. You decided to meet up at his work place, though, so fans won't continue to think you're dating.

Throughout the week, you grow closer to Namjoon, and sometimes find yourself wondering if it would be all that bad if people thought you were dating. On Thursday, you realize that you are starting to catch feelings for Namjoon. You try to hide them, but you figure Namjoon is suspecting things.

You texted him on your lunch break during shooting to see what he was up to.

Y/n- hey

Rap Monster- hey, y/n. How's shooting?

Y/n- it's fun, but tiring.

Rap Monster- just wait until the tour for the album. I heard a bunch of places are already sold out!

Y/n- I know! It's so crazy! It feels like just yesterday I was in New York singing Ed Sherran covers!

Rap Monster- what place are you most looking forward to on the tour?

Y/n- I don't even know all the places we're going yet! But I can't wait to go to New York to see my family.

Rap Monster- Oh, I've been meaning to tell you. BTS is going on tour soon as well. Since both tours are ending right before Seoul Music Awards, I figured that we would be able to sing our song there.

Y/n- sure!

Rap Monster- the fans are going to love it!

Y/n- I have to go, we're about to start shooting again.

Rap Monster- okay, bye!

Y/n- bye!

You head back over to continue shooting.

* * *

Ok, so I know this sucks, but as I said, I've had a lot going on. I'll try to post on time next week, but if I don't, sorry in advance. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Bye, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I uploaded late... again. Things have been really crazy, so I might be late here and there, but I promise I will upload on a more regular basis... eventually. Anyways, on to the ff!

* * *

Y/n's pov:

You head back to the others and begin shooting your song Touch The Sky again. It will be the third song on the album out of 20. You were originally only going to have 19, but, you added your song. When the fans heard that an extra song written and performed by just you was going to be ok the album, they were so excited. But you won't be able to shoot that video until after you shoot the other 19 because everything had already been planned out. They did, however, make enough time today to record the audio for your song.

As you get to your favorite part of the dance where you get to do a bunch of flips, you prepare yourself. You're really good at doing flips, since you were a cheerleader in high school, but have been messing up on the landings lately. You never fall, but you stumble a bit.

Thankfully, you land the flips perfectly and finish the rest of the dance part of the video. You only have a few more shots and then you can record the audio for your song. You and the others bow and thank the crew who helped with the recording before you leave. You meet up with your producer in the audio room.

Producer- annyeonghaseyo, y/n! I hope you're ready to record your song!

Y/n- Of course!

Producer- then let's get right to it!

They set up everything for you to record. You sit down in the recording room and someone hands you a guitar.

Recorder- okay, whenever you're ready!

You start strumming the first notes. You are really nervous about the rapping part, but you begin to sing the song. At first you're nervous, but after you get to the first chorus, you're more comfortable and no longer as nervous about the rapping.

This being the first time the people there, except the producer, no one knew exactly what to expect. You were kind of nervous of what they were going to say.

Recorder- that was amazing!

Y/n- thanks.

You smile and head into the other room to listen to the recording. You don't have to make any changes to it, and you get to head home an hour earlier than expected. You're about an hour's walk away from the dorm, so you'll get there around eight thirty. The girls should already be there by now, and are probably asleep. You thank the people helping with the recording and head off.

Jimin's pov:

Around eight or nine, I'm walking to the dorm with the guys and we pass y/n. Since Namjoon went to get dinner with us, I decided to talk to her.

Jimin- hey, y/n!

She turns around.

Y/n- hey, Jimin...?

Jungkook- Namjoon's gonna kill you if he finds out you talked to her...

Jimin- quiet, he's gonna thank me. Trust me.

I walk over to y/n.

Jimin- how's it going?

Y/n- good?

Jimin- that's good... that's good.

I put an arm around her shoulder and start walking back to the guys.

Jimin's- you hungry? I bet you are. Why don't you eat with us! Namjoon's picking it up right now! Come on!

Y/n- I actually think the girls made something...

Jimin- It's probably cold by now! You need fresh food! Come on!

The other guys start to help.

Suga- we're also gonna watch a movie! You'll love it!

V- yeah! And we can play truth or dare and paper pass and it'll be fun!

Y/n- I have to get back to the dorm... I have to get up early to record...

Jin- you'll be fine! We'll see you home at a decent time!

J-Hope- it'll be fun!

We get to the dorm, my arm still around y/n's shoulders. She's really creeped out, but we'll make her feel welcome.

Suga- welcome to our dorm!

He kicks a pair of underwear out of sight and tries to pretend like it's not there.

Jimin- here, sit here.

I sit her on the couch and sit next to her.

Y/n- I should really get home... the girls will be worried about me...

Jungkook- it'll be fine!

Y/n's pov:

After you try to convince them that you have to leave with no success, you decide to text Echo.

Y/n- I think I just got kidnapped by BTS?

Echo- OMG is Namjoon there?

Y/n- no, he doesn't even know I'm here with the other guys. I think Jimin said that he was getting food.

Echo- are you okay?

Y/n- yeah, a little creeped out, though.

Echo- lol, you need me to come and get you?

Y/n- no, I'm sure I'll annoy them enough to let me leave.

Echo- lol, okay.

You put your phone in your pocket. The guys start to talk to you, and they're actually are really kind and funny. When Namjoon gets there, he doesn't notice you at first.

Rap Monster- hey guys. Got the foo... Why is y/n here?

Jimin- we invited her to dinner!

Jungkook- well, you didn't really give her a choice...

Jimin- shut up, Kookie...

Rap Monster- you do know that this can be considered as KIDNAPPING?

Jimin- no it's not! She's not a kid!

Y/n- um... I think I should go now...

Jimin- no! You need to stay and eat! You're already here anyways, so might as well!

Rap Monster- I'll show you out...

Namjoon sets the food down and you follow him outside. You can already tell he feels bad about this by the way he rubs the back of his neck every now and then.

Rap Monster's pov:

I honestly can't believe the guys kidnapped y/n. She's probably going to be creeped out by us now! I'll have no chance with her!

When we get outside I turn and look at y/n.

Rap Monster- look... I am really sorry about this...

Y/n- hey, don't worry about it.

Rap Monster- I just feel really bad about all of this...

Y/n- don't. Besides the fact they wouldn't let me leave, it was really fun! They're all really funny!

Rap Monster- so you're not mad, or creeped out?

Y/n- of course not! I would honestly have stayed if I wasn't going to shoot tomorrow.

Rap Monster- really?

Y/n- yeah, of course! Maybe some time before our tours, we can all have dinner together.

Rap Monster- okay!

Y/n- see you around!

Rap Monster- okay, bye y/n!

She waves and walks away. I watch her until she turns the corner. When I head back inside, I'm not as mad at the guys as I was before, but in still a little mad.

Jungkook- I can explain... it was all Jimin's idea. We only helped because he forced us.

Jimin- hey!

Rap Monster- thanks, Jimin!

Jimin- wait... you're happy?

Rap Monster- yeah, she said she'll have dinner with us before our tours!

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! As always, if you have any recommendations, feel free to tell me! Again, I hope I can start posting on a more regular basis, I just have a lot on my plate right now. Until next time bye, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, guys I can explain... Okay, so I can't right now, but trust me, I have good reasons for not posting on time. I promise I will try to post more, and I know that I said to be back in an hour for a new chapter on my 2nd story last time I posted, and never added it, and I'm sorry about that too. But, seeing as I've been keeping you from this long enough, on to the story! Get ready for the drama to start!

* * *

Y/n's pov:

After about a month of shooting and editing, you finish recording all of the songs on the album. You and Namjoon decide that Friday night is the best night to have the dinner between your groups. You and the girls meet them at their house with the food you made and start to eat.

Jimin- I can't wait to see the new album!

Echo- I can't wait either!

Jungkook- you haven't seen it yet?

Eve- no, we haven't had the time.

Jin- hey, they're about to release it! In five... four... three... two... one... now!

As you watch the album, you pay attention to how the guys react. You find yourself paying more attention to Namjoon than you do to the others.

At the part where you do the flips in Touch The Sky, they are really surprised.

Suga- this is so cool!

When it get to the next song, titled Want Your Love, you kind of don't want them to watch the dance... or listen to the song.

Jungkook- this song is kind of dirty... so it the dance.

Y/n- so it your part in Blood Sweat and Tears.

Jungkook- whatever...

Rap Monster- both of you are right! They're both kind of dirty!

Jimin- yeah, but it just so happens y/n's part is sexy.

Namjoon glares at Jimin and Jungkook hits Jimin on the shoulder. Jimin just laughs. The next song, Light Up My Night, isn't much better. You keep glancing over to Namjoon, watching his eyes as they follow you dance. In this video, you're wearing a crop top that says love in big red caps and a pair of high waisted shorts during the dancing scenes. In one scene, you're lying on a bed wearing a pair of black shorts and a cropped hoodie that says queen on it with a matching hat that says the same thing.

Jungkook- who's the king?

Y/n- not all queens need a king...

Your line in the video- I'm the queen, I want you as my king.

Jung kook- again I ask, who's the king?

Y/n- no one...

Dawn- probably her ex.

Y/n- as if! I never want to see him again.

Dawn- sure...

Rap Monster- who's her ex?

V- why does it matter to you, Namjoon?

Namjoon's face gets red. You start to wonder why he cares.

Rap Monster- it doesn't, I just wanted to know.

Y/n- you won't know him, he lives in New York.

Eve- isn't our first tour in the U.S. in New York?

Y/n- yeah, but the tickets there are already sold out. He probably hasn't found out about the tour yet.

Just as you say that, your phone beeps and a message from your ex pops up.

Y/n- speaking of the devil...

Rap Monster- did he seriously just text you?

Y/n- unfortunately...

Rap Monster- why do you still have his number? You should have blocked him.

Y/n- I know, I know...

Echo- she's too nice of a person.

You read off the conversation you have with him to the others.

H/n- hey, I'm watching your new album. You look really good, especially in Light Up My Night.

You cringe as you read the last part.

Y/n- okay? That was a little cringy... and I don't look good, I look great.

H/n- oh, sorry... I also just found out about the tour and the concert in NYC Too bad I didn't get a ticket.

Y/n- yeah, I guess.

H/n- maybe you could drop by when you get to New York.

Y/n- no, I won't have enough time.

H/n- well, I still hope I can see you. I have a surprise for you.

There's a bunch of ohhs, but you look at Namjoon and he just looks angry.

 _Why does he look like that? My old relationship shouldn't matter to him... unless... maybe he really does like me?_

Y/n- look, we broke up almost a year ago because YOU got mad that I was leaving to audition for JYP. You didn't want anything to do with me until my debut with Q-UEENS. Literally, an hour after it when everyone started talking about it you tested me saying you missed me and wanted to be with me.

H/n- because I didn't know what to say until then!

Y/n- yeah, right...

H/n- just, if we ever see each other, please listen?

Y/n- whatever...

You power your phone off so his texts won't bother anyone anymore.

Rap Monster's pov:

After what I heard about y/n's ex, I think I hate him more than she does. When she powers her phone off, no one says anything. We all just turn our attention to the songs. Finally it gets to the last song, y/n's song, she looks surprised.

Y/n- I thought they were going to use the video we shot... not the one of me recording the audio. I didn't even notice them videotaping me.

Rap Monster- it still looks great. And sounds great too.

I stay focused on y/n's song, on her little laugh at the end of it when they complemented her singing.

Jungkook- that was awesome!

Y/n- thanks.

Jimin- you should write more songs!

Rap Monster- she has an entire notebook of them!

J-Hope- you should sing them! You can do what Namjoon does and make mixtapes!

Suga- yeah, and you can feature really good people like me!

Y/n- I don't know... Q-UEENS still is a new group, and I don't want to become a solo artist just yet.

Suga- but you could do it one day.

Y/n- I'll think about it.

Suga- okay, it would be awesome.

Since everyone's done with their food, I get everyone's trash to throw it away. I honestly only throw everyone's trash away because I need some time to think away from everyone and the kitchen is in another room.

So, I gather everything up and throw it out in the kitchen and stay there for a bit. I don't know what to think, really. What dose y/n's ex have for her? What can I do to keep him away from her if we're going to be in two completely different places? What if her family likes y/n's ex and is helping him? Does that mean I have no chance?

* * *

Okay, I know I left off on sort of a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Don't forget to follow/fav if you like this! Now, it's almost midnight and I kind of want to dream about BTS' comeback, so good night!


End file.
